Duel Academy Love
by brandibishop
Summary: On the first day of the new Academy year a mystery girl transfers along with the north, south, east and west Academy champions. How will everyone get along? And how does she know Axel Brodie the west Academy champion?
1. Chapter 1

Duel Academy Love

Prologue

Present:

As the boat sailed across the sea to the Duel Academy the occupants would stay over the year. Four of five of them were from other Academies. Axel Brodie who is from west academy, Adrien Gecko who is from east academy, Jim 'crocodile' Cook who is from south academy, and Jesse Anderson who is from north academy. But the final person, a female, who none of the other occupants knew where she was coming from, the others thought she was coming from an Asian or American academy. The girl has very light skin with light freckles along her arms and face, light hazel eye, long auburn hair that was mare inches away from her behind. As for her deck, not many have seen it, she intended to keep it that the whole day the occupants kept to themselves even thought out times of eating.

The next day as the sun arose the boat docked and the transfer students stepped off. Introductions where made in the main schools dueling arena. All the ones known spoken and once the females turn came, she finally spoken to all. "Well hey y'all. I'm Lilith, I'm from Texas, North America. I grew up on a farm, hence the way I am dressed. The last academy I was at didn't have a dress code but granted I wasn't there for long, got kicked out for fighting." With that she stepped back to the line. Once all was said and done all the transfer students when to the respective dorms they will stay at and unpacked their luggage. A soft knock rang though Lilith's door. "Whom is it?" Lilith spoke in her southern accent. "Lily, may I come in? You know whom it is." Rolling her eyes, she know just but the little pet name the speaker knew. She knew the only person who called her that instead of Lilith was Axel. Walking to the door and opens it as she tugged at the edge of her light blue tee shirt. "Yes, Axel? Need something?" A soft chuckle. "Yes this. Its been 5 or 6 years since the last one that was given." Planting a kiss on Lilith's pale freckled cheek. "See ya little later." A wink, then a giggle.

"That stupid son of a. Ugh. He knows I hate that. Plus the last time I saw that boy was when he left as a mercenary with his father." Frowning Lilith knew that he would be come back but didn't know when. "Thank god he didn't look down. I think he knows better then that. I remember the first time. Oh my, I got so angry and so red in the face."


	2. Chapter 2

Duel Academy Love ch 1

 **6 years ago  
**

 _A fourteen year old female set under a shade tree in the African desert that she was correctly living. It had been almost been two months since she had arrived there. This place was different from her home state of Texas, granted she hadn't been here long, but she did make a friend here. "Lilith there you are. I have been looking everywhere for you. It's almost time to eat, I can only guess that your hungry. I know I am." A young African male shouted as he ran up to Lilith's sitting area. Lilith smiled at him before replying. "I am Kinda hungry, my belly is starting to rumble a bit." Putting her hand on her mid-section to imply that it had been growling a bit. The boy reached out his hand for Lilith to grab, which she gladly happily while slightly giggling. They went to where the small village. The two ran the rest of the way to the village, to the eating area, and set down next one of the larger males that looked like Lilith's new best friend.  
_

 _"What took you so long? You are both lucky that the food hasn't arrived yet." The man spoke to the two teenagers that sat carefully beside him. "Apologies father, it took longer then I expected to find Lilith. She is a sneaky one." The boy said to the man ate quietly once the food arrived, once the food was eaten the villagers dispersed leaving Lilith, her friend and his father at the eating area to speak with each other. All three seemed to have a simple conversation until Lilith stood up too quickly, as if she saw something out of the side of her right eye. "Lilith, child are you alright? Has something caught your attention?" The man asked her quizzically. "I think I saw something or someone at the edge of the village, Mr. Brodie. My eyes are stronger then most people my age, sir." Lilith spoke quietly as a man approached the group of three.  
_

 _"Who are you sir and why are you in this village? We are not selling our home." Mr Brodie ask this mysterious man, before turning to his son and Lilith, "Children go inside, and get ready to head of to bed, both of you." Both just nodded to their elder and went inside. "Who do you think that man is Axel? He looks mean and creepy." Lilith shake a little bit when she spoke. All Axel did was shake his head, "I don't know who this man is. But father seems serious about this." Heading off to brush their teeth, and to put on their sleeping, Lilith and Axel sat in the main sitting area with a book in front of them ready to read when Mr. Brodie comes into the house and looked at the pair then to the book that was in front of them, but didn't question it, they always read before heading off to bed. The two looked up at Mr. Brodie, "Sir, what did that man want? Is there a reason why he came here?" Lilith asked him confusingly. Not knowing how to explain the reasoning why the mysterious man came to this village. "Well, that man came here to have myself and my son help him establish a group of mercenary duelist."  
_

 _Both Axel and Lilith looked slightly nervous at the thought of the dueling mercenary group. Lilith stood up abruptly, and ran into the open desert air before she started crying. Axel ran out after her, he didn't know what to do or say to her. He acted on an small urge, he hugged Lilith from behind and spoke gently into her ear, "Lilith, listen to me okay? I will come back for you. Once I do, I will make it a point to make sure I stay at your side for a long while. I promise to protect you, cherish you, and see that you are happy." Gently he plants a kiss on her cheek, and turns her around. "Y. Y. You promise?" Lilith softly chokes out though the sobs. Whipping Lilith's tears away, he smiles, "yes I promise you." Feeling a bit better, Lilith took a few steps to the house before the night fully over took the village. The crickets started to chirp to show that the night is rapidly approaching. They both went back into the house before the sun went all the way down over the horizon. "Are you alright child? Did something I say upset you?" Mr Brodie asked as calm as he could when he saw Lilith walk back in. "N. No sir. I guess, I got upset because I didn't expect my best friend and his father could be leaving. Personally I will miss you both, I have been living here for sometime now. I will have to return to my home land if you both leave." Looking down more tears slid down Lilith's face.  
_

 _Mr. Brodie stood up and lifted Lilith's chin, "Look here child, you are strong, you learned well from us. You learned how to duel and have picked up fighting skills. So do not worry. I believe in you." With that he planted a fatherly kiss on Lilith's head. "Time for bed, I guess. So we can see what tomorrow brings." Axel said to his father and Lilith, who nodded in return. Lilith and Axel headed to their shared bed room. The bed room had two beds on different beds, as well as two small closets, and shared restroom. "Hey Axel? What do you think about this whole thing?" Lilith asked timidly. Axel looked over at her before answering, "Well, I don't know. It could be a good thing or bad thing. I know it will bring money in for the village and for our future." He spoke softly and glanced out the window at the far end of the room. "But we will see when all of this is all said and done. If this is right for us or not."  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Duel Academy Love ch 2

Present day

Looking around the dueling arena, Lilith looked at the color of her now over jacket. "Blue, convenient I guess. Always my favorite color." Since Lilith had already finished unpacking her stuff, she decided to walk around and ended up at the arena. Feeling a presence near by Lilith glances around but didn't see a person but her main duel spirit 'Magician of Black Chaos'. Lilith smiles at him and nods. Then her duel spirit disappears back in her deck. "Saw your partner huh Lilly?" Jumping at the sound of a person. "Axel! I swear to god. Don't ever do that again. You scared the living daylights out of me. Sometimes I detest that you can walk quietly, even for your own good." Lilith scolds him in the most motherly voice as she could master before laughing.

Axel couldn't help but laugh as well. "Dang you don't know how much I missed laughing with you. The last time we did was when we were 12 and 13. That was so long time ago." Whipping the tears from the laughter away Lilith nodded, "I know. At least we can do this again. You don't know how much I missed you. You were and still am, my best friend. Now give me a hug." Opening her arms to Axel. Laughing Axel gave Lilith a hug. "I did miss you so much and the hugs as well." Staying like that for a moment Axel and Lilith smiled at each other. "We better get to class before we get in trouble? What would your father think if we get in trouble on the very first day for us." Axel just shrugs, turns on his heel, "You coming or not Lilly? You did say we might get in trouble if we don't hurry up and get to class." Axel and Lilith walked though the hallway that ended in the classrooms on one side and windows on the other side. "Beautiful isn't it? This island, the water everything." Lilith spoke softly before turning to the classroom that she and Axel had together.

"Lilith look. Looks like there are no classes today." Axel pointed out as they approached the door. Looking carefully. Lilith gave a small nod as she read the sign on the door. "So, what are we going to do since it is only midday? I haven't heard anyone else around here or on the grounds." Axel just shrugs and turned to the entrance door to leave. "H. Hey wait for me! You're too fast." Lilith scurried after Axel and though the automatic door. The only thing Axel did was laugh gently at her. Axel and Lilith walked around the island to see if anyone was there but found none out and about. "I guess their all in the dorms. Should we check there next Axel? If so let's go and hurry up you slow poke." Lilith looked innocent at Axel, while grinning. Just shaking his head Axel waved his hand to show that Lilith should lead. "Fine if you don't want to lead. I will lead, but I don't know where we are going." Lilith said quietly.

They walked around the island, but ended up gotten lost a few different times. "Lilith, you got us lost again." Lilith glares at Axel. "Why you. Can you do any better huh Axel? If you can, show me." Axel puts a finger to his lips to shush Lilith. A smile played across Axel's face before he said, "We are being fallowed. Seems like that someone found us." Looking around Lilith couldn't see anyone else close by. "You worry to much Axel. Your just being crazy because of what happened to your parents few years ago." Shaking her head gently.

Axel looks at Lilith as if she did something that she normally doesn't do. "Lilith, why are you so weird? Why are you so difficult sometimes?" Lilith raised an eyebrow at him, "I am not weird, I am perfectly normal for my age thank you very much. I am difficult because I want to be. Like it or don't. I am me and I won't change for nothing." They both laugh for few moments, not knowing they were being watched. "We better get back to our dorms before nightfall. Or we might get in trouble. So let's go Axel." The pair walked along the path, back to the dorms, back to where they were staying for sometime.

Along the way Lilith spoke up but it was very quiet question. "Hey Axel, have you ever fell in love with someone? If so, is she pretty?" Taking in a sharp breath, Axel quickly released it. "I wouldn't really say I am in love with someone, but I do like a girl. She is very pretty, yes. I've know her for a while. She's a nice girl most of the time." Axel shrugs his shoulders and placed a hand on Lilith's shoulder. "You don't have to worry. The girl is you Lilith. I fell for you long ago. You've been my best friend for years. Not many can help me control my temper and attitude like you do. You keep me in line when my father couldn't. When I left, all I could think about is you. As well when I saw you on that stage today, I couldn't help but be impressed by how much you've stayed the same, yet you have grown up." A smile, a hug.

"Axel, where do you wanna go from here?" Using her child like wonder Lilith held her hand out, as well tilting her head to the side. "Well, Lilly, I don't know. Maybe we could just see how this plays out and when the time comes figure out if it is right or not. We both know my father loved you like his own daughter." The two laugh for a few seconds. "Come on, let's find our way back to the for dorms. Well try too anyway."


End file.
